


The Sacrifices One Makes

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bloodplay, Dom/sub, Drama, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a lot of things Remus would not do. But he was not so proud that he would not touch Greyback, if need be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sacrifices One Makes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Lusty Month of May Marathon 2007.

Remus clenched his eyes shut as he was thrust face-first onto the ground. He could feel the rocky terrain cutting into his skin, but he refused to get up to relieve himself of the sting. It would only make the situation worse.

"You think you're better than me?"

A kick to the side winded Remus so that he wouldn't have been able to respond even if he'd intended to do so.

"You think that you can challenge me in front of the pack? I made you and I can unmake you just as easily. More easily. One rip of my teeth through your jugular…"

The other man hauled Remus off the ground and whirled him around to face him. The bared teeth in question were mere inches from his face, and hot breath that smelled of old blood flowed out through the gaps.

Remus didn't doubt that one bite from those jagged points would leave him dead in seconds, if that was Greyback's intent. Accordingly, he remained limp as he was grasped by the back of the neck in a show of Greyback's dominance.

"Don't forget that I took you in when your precious Dumbledore –" he literally spat the name, and Remus had to force himself not to wipe the saliva off his cheek, "– turned you out. I could have put you down then and there, like you deserved."

"I'm sorry," Remus said, eyes down turned. Though he didn't feel sorry in the slightest, he did at least sound sincere, which was all that mattered. Greyback could not read his mind, after all. That would require the use of powerful magic, and Greyback despised magic with a passion only rivalled by his desire for blood.

Greyback's grin made him look even more feral than usual. "Are you? And are you prepared to show me how sorry you are, Lupin?"

Remus pushed aside the wave of revulsion that washed over him as he determined exactly what was expected of him.

"Of course," Remus said. He bowed slightly.

That, apparently, was not even close to submissive enough for Greyback's tastes. He swiped his hand at Remus's face. His long fingernails left gouges in Remus's skin. As they filled almost lazily with blood, Greyback leaned in and ran his tongue across the wounds, heedless of the dirt that was still smudged over his cheek. The sting of saliva in his open wound drew a hiss from Remus's mouth. The sound only seemed to spur Greyback further into action.

"Get on your knees," he rasped gleefully as he pulled back slightly.

If he hadn't had to stay among the werewolves for Dumbledore's sake, Remus would have withdrawn the wand he'd hidden up his sleeve and hexed Greyback senseless. And then he would have walked away and never looked back, for he held no love for his latest dwelling.

A 'camp', Greyback had called it. It was, in reality, a prison without walls, as far as Remus was concerned. If he could only make the others see…

But Greyback had had years to condition them, and Remus had had only a few weeks of furtive conversations to even plant the idea of a better life in their heads. He needed more time.

He needed to stick around.

Remus let himself fall onto his knees.

"You know how I prefer the young ones, Lupin, but this once I might make an exception for you. Your blood tastes as sweet now as it did when you were a boy, you know."

Remus _didn't_ know that, actually. He could have lived his whole life without knowing that, in fact.

Greyback shucked the too-tight robes that remained from the Death Eater meeting he'd attended earlier that evening. The meeting from which he'd returned early and thus had happened upon Remus freely giving his opinion to his fellow werewolves in a way he wouldn't have dared to had he had any inkling that Greyback might be around. He didn't have a death threat.

"I never understood why you wizards wear these dresses. They're damned uncomfortable." Greyback barked. Remus thought it might have been intended to be a chuckle, but nothing Greyback ever said or did was quite normal, so he couldn't be certain.

"I prefer to be free," Greyback announced, and this time Remus was certain the subsequent noise was a laugh.

He averted his eyes from his now-naked pack leader, which was difficult considering that his very nakedness was directly in Remus's line of sight when he was crouched in this position.

"You won't talk about magic to the others behind my back again, will you, Lupin?" Greyback said. It was not a question, and the dangerous tone of his voice brooked no argument.

"No," Remus said.

Greyback slapped him across the face. "You'll refer to me as 'sir', Lupin. Show the proper respect!"

"No, _sir_ ," Remus repeatedly, his face doubtlessly flushing red with shame.

"Well?" Greyback prompted brusquely. For a moment Remus didn't understand what he was getting at. "What are you waiting for?" he said instead. "It's not going to suck itself."

Ah, Remus thought, comprehension dawning on him.

There were a lot of things Remus would not do. But he was not so proud that he would not touch Greyback, if need be. It was an act of survival, not a concession that Greyback was in some way superior to him. This he could recover from. This he could do.

It didn't make it any more palatable, though.

Remus swore to himself as Greyback discarded him afterwards that he would be more careful about what he said and where. He could not save those werewolves who didn't know any better thanks to Greyback if he ended up labelled a traitor and was killed.

"Don't let me catch you disrespecting me again," Greyback called out as he disappeared from sight, presumably to trek the half-mile back to the campsite.

"Don't worry," Remus muttered. "You won't."

Greyback didn't need to know about it. But that didn't mean he would stop trying to make a difference.

~FIN~


End file.
